Justin Bieber: That Should Be Me
by iKidrauhl
Summary: You find yourself waking up in Justin Bieber's bedroom. Slowly, the events of the last few days come to you. Meanwhile, Justin Bieber is being mysterious, he's just said to you 'I Love You' and you are unsure why. Slowly, the pieces fall together.


**_JUSTIN BIEBER: A LOVE STORY._**

**_PART 1;_**

I suddenly snapped open my eyes, taking a deep breath in, i exhaled and stretched my arms out. I felt nothing but pain all over my body, across my arms, both of my legs and the worse was in my head. I groaned and closed my eyes again. I signed. I remembered nothing about last night, the only thing i could recall was Skye pulling me across the room and screaming something. A name maybe? Whatever it was, everybody was screaming. To be honest, i don't even know how i got- _Wait. The room. This room... It isn't mine!_ I slowly opened my eyes and came face to face with an unfamiliar room.

I quickly glanced around the room, then with all the energy i had left, i pulled myself up and swung my legs round so i was sitting on the edge of the bed. Taking a deep breath in and closing my eyes, i screamed as loud as i could; only no sound came out. My throat was incredibly sore, almost like it was on fire; i gasped trying to swallow my own flem. I coughed and pain shot though my chest, almost like i was being shot, it was like i couldn't breathe. I gasped trying to catch my breath; my eyes searched the room for any liquid. Whether it being water, alcohol or stone cold tea, anything to make my throat better and more moist. My eyes fell upon a desk, which was up against the wall above a plasma television screen, there sitting on a coaster was a glass, which looked like it had water in it, and slowly I stood up and made my way across the room. I noticed the desk was black glass, upon it was a laptop with several pieces of paper next to it. There was a picture frame, a photo of a young boy with an older woman, next to it was a pen pot and a set of black iPod speakers, I finally reached the desk, and took hold of the glass. Putting it to my mouth, i closed my eyes and i sipped at the water. I could feel the coolness sliding down my throat. I never thought in a million years I'd be so happy to drink plain old water. I signed, smiling to myself, I opened my eyes and came face to face with a cork board hung up upon the wall, and just above the trash can with several pieces of screwed up paper lying against it. I stepped a little closer and gazed at the board. Pictures hung upon it, concert tickets, letters and notes. I reached for one of the photos and took it off the board.

There in the photo were 5 people, smiling. An older woman was standing next to the young boy in the middle, smiling but her eyes glancing at him. The boy held hands with a little girl, whose eyes were so bright, almost excited to see him. A man stood on the left hand side of the boy, he didn't really smile, but he had shinning eyes. Almost like they were doing all the smiling. There behind the boy, were two older boys, pulling funny faces and hand gestures towards the boy in the middle. I knew the photo themselves were capturing the moment of happiness, i smiled at the photo. There was something about this photo that made me pick it up, it was like i almost knew who the young boy in the middle was. Something made me turn over the photo and there, on the back of the photo was a message;

_Justin,_

_This was the only photo that really captured the day, wouldn't you say? ;)_

_Remember, don't forget about these people, they are who made you, who you are today._

_Dream big, one day Biebs, you'll be a shinning star._

_I gottah back bro. :) _

_Ryan. _

I stared at the back of the photo for a few seconds. _Justin? Biebs?_ I shook my head and pinned it back to the cork board. I stared at the other photos, the same lad in every photo, it was like his time line set upon this cork board. Him with his parents, a couple of him in school uniform, him with his mates, him at parties.. And one photo, of him on stage wearing a white jacket and trousers with a microphone attached to his ear. I gasped and realizing who these photos were off, i took several steps back and tripped over the edge of the rug. Falling down on the rug, the pain of my legs, arms and head suddenly hit me. My eyes become blurred, i started to shake and i suddenly felt like i shouldn't be in this room. My eyes fell upon the cork board again and this time, i knew i was right.

I was in Justin Bieber's bedroom.

**_Part 2;_**

I couldn't think at all. My head was spinning of thoughts; my heart was racing knowing i was in Justin Bieber's bedroom and my legs? Well, they were ready to run. I sat cross legged upon the rug and tried to remember what happened yesterday night.

_I remember getting ready in the hotel room with Skye, her saying how fat her bum is and me saying don't be stupid you're perfect the way you are. We giggled. We both got changed into an outfit ready to hit the town, then the clubs later on. We got on the bus. We arrived in town. We saw there was a huge crowd at the music store, we looked at each other and wonder why it was so busy. We began walking closer to the music store, when we heard girly screams. Screams of excitement and pleasure. We looked at each other, almost as if to say 'Really?' we asked two girls whats the big fuss was. They said Justin Bieber is here signing his new album, i screamed. Skye looked at me, i told her i was a fan and i need to be in this line. I remember we had an argument, her storming off. I stood almost 2 hours waiting, i was almost in touching distance of Justin Drew Bieber. 2 more girls to go then I'll see him. 1 more girl to go, then that'll be me. Then i was at the front. In front of Justin Bieber, i shook his hand. He got up and hugged me, signed my book.. Then. Nothing. I remember nothing after that._

I signed. I remember nothing after Justin signing my book. It was like a black hole, everytime i tried to remember, i felt like it was being sucked away from me. I slowly got up of the floor, my head was still hurting like something was constantly being banged against it and made my way over to the door. I had to get out of here, before someone found me and started accusing me of being a stalker or a bugler. Reaching the door frame, i peered round the sides, making sure no-one was about. I stepped out onto the landing and made my way, tip-toeing towards the stairs when i heard a creak of a door opening from behind me. I stopped in my foot steps and held my breath, i felt someone coming closer and closer to me, creeping up on me. _Shit what do i do? Run? Yes. I'll RUN!_ i thought. I ran towards the stairs, running down the first set of stairs i didn't dare look back to see if the person was following me, just as i almost made it down the second set of stairs, i stumbled down three steps, falling head first onto the cold title hallway, i groaned and closed my eyes. I twisted my body so i was lying flat on my back, upon the cold , hard titles. Pain shot up my right arm, my head felt like it was trickling blood. I tried to move, or at least get away from this house, but when i did pain felt like lightening bolts striking my legs and arms.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" Came a lads, Canadian voice so close to my face, i could feel his breath on me.

Still not opening my eyes, i mumbled "Do i look it? My arm. It hurts. My head feels like I'm being bashed in the head with a hammer.. Everything if painful." I could feel my eyes beginning to fill up with tears.

"Its ok, let me help you up. Your heads bleeding, you need to get that fixed. By the way, how come you ran away from me? You're probably the first ever girl to run away from me like that." The lad laughed, putting one arm behind my waist and one hand in my hand, he pulled me up from the floor, so i was standing awkwardly on my feet when the pain shot down my leg several times. Still with my eyes closed, i mumbled thanks. I still felt one of his arms around my waist, i could feel his breath upon my ear when he whispered "You can open your eyes now."

I slowly opened my eyes and there in front of me was Justin Drew Bieber. His eyes were shinning, a bit like his fathers, a grinned placed upon his face so wide it made him look even more adorable than he does in magazines. His hair was perfectly floppy against his head, which fell across one of his eyes and i could see his perfect facial features. I was literally only a few inches away from his face when finally all this sunk in. Here i was, in Justin Bieber's arms, face-to-face with him when only a few days ago and never thought in a million years I'd even meet the guy, let alone be in his arms.

I smiled back at him. "Are you really Justin Bieber? Or did i hit my head so hard, that I'm really hallucinating all this?"

He smirked. "No, you're not hallucinating and yes, it really is me."

I stared into his eyes, hoping this moment will never end. I wanted this to last a life time, after all its not often you can say that you woke up in a celebrities house. A few seconds past and i still couldn't believe i was standing in front of Justin Bieber, he smiled, letting go of my waist and hand, he took a step back and ran his hand though his hair. I guess that moment couldn't last forever, after all he was dating a girl from Canada. According to the papers it was a local girl. _There goes my dreams of being his One Less Lonely Girl_ i thought.

I smiled awkwardly at him. "So.. How did i.. I mean did we.." I gestured a figure in between us, hoping he'd get what i was getting at.

"What? Oh god no. No we didn't do anything.. So you can't remember eh?" He questioned, he began walking towards another door.

Undecided of what i was meant to be doing and where i was meant to be going, i casually followed him. "Honestly? No. I was at your book signing, then all of a sudden i woke up and i was in _your_ house."

We both entered the kitchen and i was so taken back that i gasped in shock. The kitchen was just incredible. It was double the size of my living back in London. The kitchen was colored black and white, with hints of red on the breakfast bar stools. In the middle of the room was a huge island with about 8 stools all around it. In the far corner was a huge American black fridge, with a huge cooker underneath a window. It was just the most amazing kitchen I've ever seen.

Justin gestured at me to take a seat on a stool. "Pull up a stool, want anything to eat or drink?"

I casually walked across the kitchen, believe me, it was hard to keep causal with all this amazement and excited running around inside of you, not the mention the pain i felt. I took a seat on the stool, glancing around the kitchen, imaging how my mum would just adore this, i whispered "Yes please. A glass of water would do just fine."

"A glass of water coming right up."

I looked back at Justin filling up two glasses of cold water, replacing the water back in his American style fridge, he picked up the two glasses and walked over to me. He placed them onto coaster's and sat on the stool next to me, then smiled.

"I guess you kinda want to know what happened eh?" He picked up his glass of water, drunk over half and placed it back down. With his hand still around the glass, he began to tell me what happened.

**_PART 3;_**

"Well, its my world tour in America and as well as doing gigs, i tend to do book signing a few times a week before i go and do my gig, usually a few days before. Gives me the chance to meet my fans and greet them face-to-face. I was in Miami, when i thought it was about time to do a book signing, it was pretty much a last idea, before i headed out to do my gig and back to Canada. So, there i was signing books for almost 3 hours when i saw you coming up to my desk. You smiled, i smiled, i signed your book, got up out of my seat and hugged you, like i do at most of my book signings. Anyways, i hugged up and just as you were walking away, two guys in hoodies came into the store and took you aside, he had one hand on your shoulder, talking to you. I was still signing books, but those guys… They made me feel uneasy. Then the next thing i knew, i heard two shots. One was aimed at me, but missed, then i saw them aiming at you. They manged to get your arm, then pushed you into the bookcases in which you cut your head open and fell to the ground. I jumped up and told the rest of the crowd to get out. I didn't want any more of my fans getting hurt, then i picked you up, ran out of the store, to Black BMW and drove you to the hospital. Well, Kenny did. He drove like i good 'en. You stayed there for 24 hours, then i brought you back to my home in Miami. Kept an eye on you. I couldn't find your mobile, so had no way of contacting your parents, i guess they robbed you and legged it afterward… Thats pretty much the story." Justin's eyes suddenly looked into mine, trying to search for a reaction or fear about what happened. For the first time since i woke up, i looked down at my arm, there was a stitch across it, i ran my fingers over it, trying to remember what happened.

My eyes looked up to Justin's and whispered "How long? I mean how long have i been here?"

"4 days. So far." He picked up his glass and drank the last of his water, he got up from the stool and walked over to the cupboard near the fridge. He reached up and lifted down a box, i could see him holding a piece cotton wall and a plaster. He run the cotton wall under the tap and come back over me. He placed two fingers under my chin, and pushed my head towards the side. Justin wiped the blood from my earlier fall from my face, then placed a plaster over the cut. He turned my face back to facing his, fingers still under my chin, he smiled.

"Lucky i was there really eh?" He stepped aside, picking up the plasters rubbish and the cotton wall, he walked across the room and put them into the bin, then stood there for a few seconds.

"Why?" I asked.

He turned to face me. "Why what?"

"Why did you save me?"

"You're a Belieber." Was all he simply said.

"Cut out the crap Justin, i don't believe that. I do not believe you saved me, then took care of me in your house because I'm a fan of yours. Theres more to it." For some reason, i felt annoyed at Justin. Who else knew i was here? Did the media know? Were there photos of me being carried out by Justin? Where was Skye? Did she know i was in_ his_ house?

"Theres something your not telling me and i wanted to know why. Why did Justin Drew Bieber save me, then want _me_ in his house? _Why_?" I slowly got up from the stool and began to walk towards Justin. When i finally reached him, i stood so close in front of him, it was like we were almost nose to nose. I could feel his breath. His aftershave. His.. _Fear_.

"You want me to tell you _why_ i saved you? _Why_ i took care of you? _Why_ i had my eyes upon you the whole time you were lining up, then when you left? When i saw those guys grab you? You want to know _why_ I'm so scared of losing you, it hurts?"

I stared at him, this time thinking he really had lost the plot. This boy hasn't ever noticed me, he's never even seen me or spoke to me. Yet, there in front of me was Justin Bieber, claiming he knew me? I was confused to say the least. Either he had really lost the plot, or he was about to tell me something, i kind of, didn't want to hear or know.

"I love you." was all he said, before walking out of the kitchen and heading towards the front door.

**_PART 4;_**

I stood in the kitchen, unsure of what just happened here. I honestly didn't know what Justin was going on about and him saying he loves me? Well, that confused me even more. Part of me was confused that i felt as if i woke up in a nightmare, i didn't know where i was, what i was doing and what exactly was going on. Whilst the other part of me thought it was sweet that Justin said he loved me, but then again why? Why had he said it? I signed and yet again, i was left wondering what to do. The only thing i could do was run after Justin and get him to explain to me why he said what he said.

I signed again, then ran through the living, thought the hallway, swinging the front door open then slamming in shut behind me, i began to run down the street.

"Justin! Justin! Please all i want to do is talk." I shouted. I listened for his voice, part of me even begged for his voice to pop up behind me.

"JUSTIN!" I shouted again, then i stopped dead in the middle of the path.

There in front of me were a couple dozen people from the media. Photographers, Cameras, Microphones… I stood there gob smacked and looked at them all staring back at me.

"Are you and Justin Bieber now officially a couple?"

"Did Justin Bieber dump his Canadian girlfriend for you? His true love?"

"Why were you shouting Justin's name?"

"Are YOU Justin Bieber's girlfriend?"

"What happened the night he brought you back home from the hospital? Did anything happen? Do you care to comment?"

Question after question came tumbling towards me. I stood there not knowing what to say and the only thing i could think of was "No comment."

Only, when i said that i realized that wasn't the comment which i was meant to say. It may work in movies or on these news programmes? But when you're faced with real life media? Its best to keep you're mouth shut and walk away, as more questions come tumbling out.

"So you aren't denying that you and Justin Bieber are going out?"

"Nor are you denying you slept together? How does his girlfriend feel about this?"

_What? _I thought. I need to set this straight, everybody has got the wrong idea. And me? I'm about as clueless as the media are.

"Excuse me? Justin Bieber and I did NOT slept together. Where on earth do you people get this information from? You know better than to believe in rumors, it hurts lives and effects people that you cant eve-" Just as i was about the give my 'speech-of-the-moment' talk to the media, someone grabbed my hand and said "RUN!" I turned and there he was. Justin Bieber holding my hand, his eyes almost feared the media whilst his face looked worried. "I said RUN!" He pulled at my hand, and along with him, we both ran.

**_PART 5;_**

"I can't run anymore. My body isn't as fit and psychical as yours! Please, stop!" I said between gasps of air, i kept on running, holding on tight to Justin's hand. It felt liked we had been running for hours, days even, when in reality it was only maybe half an hour.

"I promise we will, in a moment. We need to get to that beach." Justin pointed at the beach towards us and i could feel his hand gripping mine, almost as if he was scared to let go. I signed, and kept running.

A few minutes later we arrived at the beach, both of us let go of hands as i flopped onto the sandy beach. I looked up towards the sky and realized that the sun was just about the set. Lying on my stomach, i reached out and picked up a handful of white sand, and let if fall back through my fingers. I felt Justin lay close beside me, there was almost no gap between us. I turned my head and stared at him, smiling, i reached out and picked another handful of sand and chucked it at him.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" He grinned.

I shrugged. "I guess i felt like it."

We both fell silent for few minutes, just staring at each other. His face came closer and closer to mine, until his nose touched mine. "Beautiful isn't it?" he whispered.

"The sun set?" I asked.

"No." His eyes locked in with mine, then said. "This. Us. You."

"Yeah." I agreed. For once, he was right. Being here on this beach, so close the the boy i often dreamed about, it felt like this was meant to happen. Like i was meant to be in Miami, find him and live happily ever after.

Only i knew we couldn't.

"Listen, i have to go to my gig. It starts at 8pm and if i arrive late, Kenny will kill me. I was meant to be going back to my house, to say sorry to you. But i meant what i said, i love you. Only i know you don't know why. You don't know who i really am do you?" He paused and turned his head, looking out towards the sea, he signed.

I cupped his chin, turning his face back towards me, i whisper "I know who you are. You're Justin Drew Bieber. The YouTube sensation. A teenage heart throb."

"No. I'm Justin to my fans, to my family, to the world. But to you? I'm someone else. You need to think. I know it'll come to you soon." Justin reached into his back pockets of his shorts and pulled out a concert ticket. "Come to my gig. You're in the second to front row. I want you there for a reason. But please, use this time, to try and remember." Justin leaned in close to me, staring at me for a few seconds, he kissed me. Reaching up, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him back. We both pulled away after a few seconds, Justin placed his concert ticket into my hands and whispered "Remember." before getting up, dusting himself off and running back into the street.

**_PART 6;_**

Checking my watch, i noticed it was gone half 6, i still had over an hour and a half to kill. I walked towards the town, hoping to find a coffee bar near by. As i was walking, i tried to remember what I'd forgotten. Trouble is, how can you try to remember something when you don't have a clue what you are trying to remember? I signed. I'm just no good at remembering stuff, especially as i only have about 2 hours to remember it. I stopped outside Starbucks and smiled to myself. Latte coming right up! I stepped inside the coffee bar, ordering my Latte, i took a seat near the window. I remember back in England, when me and my mum, just spent ages in Costa Coffee, staring out the window. My mum called it People watching, apparently we both found it interesting to gaze at other people.

I pulled out my concert ticket, and stared at it. I never thought in a million years I'd be given a personal invite to Justin's concert and to be honest, sitting here, i felt happy. More happy than i have been in the last 3 weeks since I've moved to Miami with Skye. The waitress came over and popped my Latte on the table, noticing my Justin Bieber ticket, she grinned and said "He's one heart throb that lad? My daughter spends ages on the internet looking him up! Anyways, have a nice day."

"You too." I replied back. I sipped at my latte, turning my concert ticket over, i saw the words J_ibe Tribine_. I looked at the words and for some reason they seem familiar to me. _Where had i seen those words before?_

"Alright. Never thought I'd see Bieber's chick sitting in here drinking coffee." Came a voice in front of me. I looked up from my ticket, and noticed Justin's best friend standing in front of me.

I gave him a smile and said "Well, if I'm honest i didn't expect to see you in here either Ryan.. And anyways what to you mean 'Bieber's Chick' I'm not Justin's girl you know." I looked down at my ticket.

"Really? Well it seems like that way to me. Every photo of Justin that comes out, you seem to be in it. And to me? He seems happy. Its like when hes with you, he can just be himself."

"I thought he had a girlfriend.." I mumbled.

"He did. But they broke up a last week, and if I'm honest, it would have never worked out anyways, Justin's always on tour as you know.. But like i said, with you? Its a whole different story."

"Then why are the press still saying that Justin's got a girlfriend?" I looked up at Ryan, hoping that what he just said to me was true. That Justin didn't have a girlfriend. Ryan edged more to my table and whispered "You know what its like out there. The press? They are nasty and would do anything to get their hands on a big story. Justin was seen with ex-girlfriend a few nights ago, a little after they broke up, and like the press, they assumed they got back together. But really? All that happened was Justin was giving back her hoodie which she left at his months ago. And before you ask, it was the night that you stayed in hospital. Hence why the press are after you."

"Oh." was all i could say. I picked up my concert ticket and stared at it.

"I see you've got a ticket? Give it too you himself did he?" Ryan grinned, and asked the waitress behind the counter for a large cola.

"Yeah." Taking his cola, he pulled out a chair beside and looked at the ticket.

"You're lucky. Most of his concerts are sold out in seconds."

"I know. Its hard to get a ticket.. What are you doing in Miami anyways?" I asked, trying to take the subject away from either me, tickets and Justin.

"Well, I'm here vising a family member of mine plus I'm going along to Justin's concert to support him. Kinda a bro thing we made."

"Oh right." I glanced down at my ticket. "I don't suppose you know what '_Jibe Tribine_' is do you?" Least i could do was try and get someone to help him.

"Yeah i do, it used to be Justin's AIM name like 5 years ago, no one really knew his AIM except for the his mates, people from school, a few odd girls and his family. It's an anagram of Justin Bieber. Oh and he had some people from Summer Camp on their too.. A year before he got famous.. After that, he had to delete his account as it got hacked. Why?"

"No reason.. What Summer Camp did he attend? And why was his AIM Jibe?"

"No idea, _America Camp: Miami_? Maybe. I know he attended a camp here in Miami when he was 13 years old. And as for Jibe? It was a nick name he got from school, kinda a long story.. And i don't really have time." Ryan glanced down at his watch, and smiled back at me.

"Oh.. Thanks." I mumbled.

"Anytime.. Anyways, i must be off got to get a few bits for this concert. See you later yeah?" Grabbing his cola of the counter, he headed out of the door and down the street, into a grocery store.

I stared after Ryan, then back at the ticket. I wonder if this was some sort of clue to my memory. If only his school friends new this AIM, then how come i felt like i knew it too? Hope come i felt like I've _meet_ Jibe before.

**_PART 7;_**

7.45pm. And i was standing near the front of Justin's concert. I glanced around me and took in all of my surroundings. There must have been at least a few thousand people here, all girls wearing Justin Bieber t shirts or hoodies and holding up banners saying _'I Love You Justin' _i smiled to myself thinking how lucky i was to be here right now. I knew that any of his fans who didn't have a ticket, would kill to be me right now. The stage in front me was huge, and just above it hung a huge plasma television screen. I glanced down at my watch, with only a few mintues more to go, Justin would be on that stage singing. Part of me hoped he was going to sing _Overboard_, after all it was my favorite song, but the other part of me hoped that he would pick me as his One Less Lonely Girl.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed over the whole place so it became dark, then i saw strobe lights go on and the spot light was on the stage ready for Justin's big moment.

I heard Justin say "When i say Justin you say Bieber.. JUSTIN-"

_BEIBER!_

"JUSTIN-" He said again, teasing the crowd. Even thought i wasn't with him back stage, i could just picture him grinning and mouthing 'Their shouting for _me_'.

_BEIBER!_

Came about a thousand voices from the crowd. then Justin appeared on stage. A another thousand voices screamed for his name, screamed 'I Love You' and screamed for him to smile. He stood in the spot light and began to sing his heart out.

"_Did you forget about all the plans you made with me? Cause baby, i didn't. That should be me, holding your hand.."_

I stared up at Justin, and i felt something like something was coming back to me.

"_That should be me, feeling your kiss.."_

I stared at him so hard, my eyes started to water. What is it? What am i trying to remember?

"_That should be me, buying you gifts. This is so wrong, i can't go on.."_

What did Ryan say? Justin attended Summer Camp? Here in America. When he was about 13 years old. I suddenly remembered that i too, attended Summer Camp in America and mine was also in Miami. My parents were working constantly, and couldn't afford someone to take care of me. Then they suggested Summer Camp and to be honest, i was happy going. After all, i had never been outside of England. Was it possible, that.. Justin Bieber, attended the same Summer Camp as me?

"_It feels like we've been out at sea, boy, so back and fourth that how it seems.."_

Overboard. My song. I looked down at myself. I must have been 14 when i attended Summer Camp, roughly the same age as Justin.

"_So crazy in this thing we call love. Now that we've got it we just can't give it up."_

I suddenly looked back up at Justin. And tried to see in my mind all those kids which attended that Summer Camp a few years ago. I knew a lot of the girls and spent most of my time with them. The only few lads i can remember was one over-weight lad called Jack, who had a funny hair cut.. Another one called Luke, who kind of sat in a corner on his own and didn't really speak to any of us, not even the lads. I remember a few of them behind the shed smoking before they got caught out and had to be removed from the camp.

"_I'm overboard and i need your love.."_

Suddenly it hit me. I do remember a lad who we all called Jibe and when we finally plucked up the courage to ask him why, he grinned at us and tapped his nose. Saying it's a secret, and one us girls will never know. Looking up at Justin, and picturing Jibe standing next to him, i could see Jibe in Justin. He smile, that glistening look in his eyes, that mischief face of a thirteen year old boy.. I remember every girl at the Summer Camp thought Jibe was gorgeous and we all fancied him. Even i did. Part of me tried not too, after all i lived across the seas and it was highly likely I'd never see him again. I never really spent time with Jibe, but on the second from last day, we both we're in the woods searching for a rabbit which escaped his outside hutch..

"_And imma be your one guy and you'd be my number one girl, always making time for you, Imma tell you one time.."_

We both ended up knocking each other flying on to the ground, as we turned the same corner. I remember us sitting amongst the leaves and dirt, we both giggled then both helped each other up.. I remember his arms around my waist, his smile, his shinning eyes. We both looked at each other and.. Kissed. We pulled away, then sat in the woods for hours talking.. until someone came and found us, convinced we'd been attacked and that we should have been back at camp almost 2 hours ago.

The next day, neither I or Jibe spoke about what happened. We stole looks at each other during the day, and if i was honest.. He was my first crush. Like i was his. Then when time came to leave, we all stood out by the camp waiting for our parents, when Jibe came up to me again and whispered in my ear 'Love you babe' and kissed me. There and then, in front of everyone. And i whispered back 'Love you too' and then gave him my AIM on a piece of paper..

I remembered. The memories suddenly all came back.

Why hadn't i noticed before? I'd seen pictures of Justin when he was younger, why didn't it hit me? Why did i forget..

I stared up at Justin. Justin Bieber, who's a teen sensation, he was Jibe. My first ever crush. His face turned searched the crowd, then his eyes locked with me.

And all my eyes said was 2 words. _I Remember._

**_PART 8;_**

_5 Years ago;_

_Logging into my AIM account, i wondered who was online. I knew i shouldn't be on the internet past 1am, but seriously? What else am i meant to do if i can't get to sleep. These are the times i wished Summer Camp ran longer than just 3 weeks. With only 2 and a half weeks left of my summer holiday, i was getting bored by the second._

_[_JIBETribine] wants to add you as a friend. ACCEPT?] I looked at the pending friends request, and my heart skipped a beat. I knew that it was Jibe from Summer Camp. The 13 year old, Canadian boy who knew everything. Even though I've been with him in Summer Camp for the last 2 years, i never his real name, just everyone knew him a Jibe for someone reason. I clicked on ACCEPT and smiled to myself. He was a year young than me, but that didn't matter. All that matter was he knew i was into him just as much as he was._

_Shame he lived across the seas._

_[_JIBETribine Sent an instant message] : SHAWTY. ;)_

_I laughed. Him and his word shawty always made me feel so special, especially the way he said it._

_[GOODGIRL99] : Jibe! It took you how long to send me a request? I've been waiting for ages. I've missed you. :)_

_[_JIBETribine] : I've missed you too babe. I know, internet is crap.. Plus different time zone remember?_

_[GOODGIRL99] : Oh bugger, i forgot about that. I wish you could come and live with me._

_[_JIBETribine] : I wish i could too, mom and dad are just doing my heading here. I miss you so much, and when we're in Summer Camp we don't seem to spend time together. But… i DO love YOU._

_[GOODGIRL99] : I love you too baaaaby! Forever and always! xxxx_

_I smiled again to myself, i knew he loved me. I just knew it and even if he lives across the waters? He'll always love me no matter what anyone says and no matter what happens._

**_PART 9;_**

Jibe was Justin. Jibe Tribine was Justin Bieber. Eyes still locked with Justin's, i couldn't get over how this was possible. How i didn't possible now that i attended Summer Camp along with Justin Bieber. As Justin walked over to over side of the stage, i looked across to my left and realized, that if i could get to the stage edge, i could climb on and tell him. So what if i was crashing his concert? I need to know if what I'm thinking is true.

I took a deep breathe, and with all the 'Excuses Mes' 'Coming Though!' 'Sorry' i just about managed to reach the front of the stage, in front of me was a small metal grind that went all around the stage and to my right, only a few inches away from me stood a big security guard. I saw Justin over the other side, with Jaden Smith singing Never Say Never. All i had to do was jump the fence, then the stage, then ran to Justin. Say to him i know who you are.

"_Yeah never say never, never say it."_

I took a deep breath. Its now or never, i never got the chance to say to Justin how much he truly meant to me all those years ago. Its now or never.

I glanced from left to right around me, i suppose i had just seconds to jump over that fence before one of those security guys came at me. I waited until both of them turned to their heads to the left.

And before i knew it.. I jumped over the fence. I heard two girls behind me screaming to be back, but i turned and shook my head, then with all my energy left, i literally took a small run up and climbed onto the stage. I saw out from the corner of my eye, two security guards running to wards me. I had to run, run across the stage. I saw Jaden walking of the stage, then Chris Brown came on and started signing. I stood still for one second, i was on stage in front of thousands. I shook my head and ran so fast, i almost tripped over. I could feel one of the security guards behind me..

"_One day when the sky is falling, i'll be standing right next to you."_

And then i stopped. And screamed.

"JUUUSSSSSTIN!" He couldn't hear me. Not over the singing and screams.

I ran, this time towards Justin, screaming his name, he was still in a world of his own. I only had a few seconds before the security guard would grab me.

"Justin! Justin!" Then i saw him turn, he stared at me and stopped singing. His mouth preformed an 'O'. I stood on the stage and looked back at him, i knew i was too late. The security guards grabbed me from behind, I kicked out and screamed "Let me go! Justin!" Tears were rolling down my face at this point, i had lost my chance.

I closed me eyes, then i heard Justin shout "Let her go. I said LET HER GO." I felt the grip of the security guards loosen, then i fell to the stage. I was on my knees, in tears. Someone bend down beside me, i could feel their heat. I wondered if it was those guards ready to pick me up again, then a hand reached out and touched my face.

"Its okay, open your eyes."

I slowly opened them, and there in front me kneeling was Justin. I heard Chris Brown still singing, the crowd had gone quieter. The screams for Justin had stopped. I looked into Justin's Eyes.

"I know." was all i managed to say. I forgot about crowd, the cameras, the microphones.. All i could see was Justin in front of me, cupping my chin. Reaching across from me, Justin pulled me into a hug.

I put my arms around Justin. "Jibe."

Justin pulled apart from me sightly, and nodded. "I'm Jibe. Have been since Summer Camp and always will be.. I guess Jibe turned into Justin Bieber. And you know what? I would do anything to get that back. My life. My privacy." He looked down, then looked back at me. "I'm sorry." Justin got back up, dusted himself off and began to head for the stage stairs. I looked at him, and then i realized something i should of done a few minutes ago. I got up from the stage, and grabbed the microphone from Chris Brown, theres something i needed to do.

"Justin Bieber." Was all i said.

Justin stopped, and turned to look over his shoulder.

"Justin Bieber." I said it again.

Justin stared at him, almost as if to say, _What are you doing?_

"Justin Bieber. A YouTube sensation. A teenage heart-throb. The one lad who nearly 11 million girls want. A singer. A pranker. A Canadian lad who's dream came true. You thought millions to Never Say Never and no matter what you do in life, follow your dreams. My dream is standing right here in front of me. Never in a million years I'd thought I'd spend a day with you, let alone gate crash your concert. But you want to know why i did? Why i climbed over the fence, on the stage? I figured out who you were. You're not Justin Bieber. You are Jibe. The boy who kissed me twice at Summer Camp. The boy who told me things i could never repeat. And you want to know something else?" I paused, realizing that no-one was talking, except for me, the crowd had gone quiet and the music had stopped.

Then with all the breath i had in my body i said it. The one thing I've always wanted to tell both Jibe and Justin. "I love you, Jibe. I love you, Justin and have since day one. The same goes to Jibe. I love you, no matter who you are. Bieber or no Bieber? I love you. I always have. I've loved Jibe since Summer Camp and I've loved Justin Bieber since i saw you, in a grey hoodie, the 14 year old singing aye, aye, aye. I don't care who you are. To me? You were my first love."

I walked slowly towards Justin, i could see tears swelling up in his eyes, standing in front of him, i said clearly into the microphone. "I Love You."

Then, kissed him. In front of everyone, like he had done to me, almost 5 years ago.

**_PART 10;_**

_4 Weeks Later:_

"Justin.. Justin! Wake up." Justin was lying beside me in his double bed snoring, i grinned at him and thought cute he looked, so peacefully like he didn't have a care in the world. I tugged at Justin, until finally he slowly opened his eyes and yawned, stretching his arms out, he smiled and whispered "Good morning baby." Even thought it was 5am in the morning, his eyes still shone and his hair fell perfectly as he sat up in bed.

Yawning again, he peered over at the clock and signed. "5am? Why the heck are you getting me up at this time?" he groaned.

"Because.. The sun rise will be here soon. You promised me you'll take me out to see it." Getting out of bed, i pulled on my trackies and my grey hoodie, grabbing my camera, i rushed to Justin's side.

"Babe, you promised me."

"Okay, okay." He mumbled, leaning over to kiss me, he too grabbed his hoodie.

"Its beautiful, isn't it?" I signed, looking up at the sun rise. I raised my camera and took photos. Justin was sat beside me on the sand, reaching out, he grabbed my hand and looked towards the sun rise.

"And so are." I turned and looked at him, smiling, i leaned in and passionatly kissed him.

"I love you." i said, whispering in his ear.

"I love you too." He replied back. Leaning my head on his shoulders, i stared out towards the sunrise. This is my life i thought _and its just the beginning_.


End file.
